The most random yet funny Dragon Ball talk ever!
by Espeon804
Summary: Inspired by my "the most random yet funny Pokemon talk ever!" Fanfiction! So what happens when Goku returns from Shenron too early? So randomness from the cast! Read if you may! More will be made in the future!


**Espeon804 here! Yeah, that's right! I'm making another random thingy that makes no sense! I see that you guys liked my Pokemon one, so what about dragon ball?**

**Oh, boy, this might be good...**

**Prepare for random nonsense!**

**~Espeon804**

_The most random yet funny Dragon Ball talk ever!_

Goku: *goes into the kitchen* Man... Chi-chi's not here! No chi-chi means no breakfast! No breakfast means no energy! This is bad! *walks to refrigerator* I guess i can make my own meal for a change... now, how does she do it? Uh... *opens fridge, looks through items.* Uh... how does she make a good breakfast? Uh... Oh well! I'll just use everything! *takes out all food from fridge and dumps it on pot.* okay! Let's turn this baby on! *turns on stove*

(meanwhile, in Bulma's house)

Vegeta: WOMAN!

(no reply)

Vegeta: WOMAN!

Bulma: (in distance) WHAT?! Can't you see that i'm a bit busy right now?!

Vegeta: Forget about your earthling looks! I demand breakfast!

Bulma: Just because you're the prince of all Saiyans does not make me your servant! You have no control of me! I must remind you that I'm Human, thank you very much, so how about you make your own food for a change?!

Vegeta: *growls* Fine then! *marches into kitchen, and yanks refrigerator open, door breaks off.* Great, now she's going to annoy me with her blabbering!

Bulma: (walks into kitchen) VEGETA!

Vegeta: Speak of the devil.

Trunks: And to think that mom and dad would be use to this by now...

Bulla: Well, he broke it, so he must fix it. Right dad?

Vegeta: What? You expect me to fix this? I know nothing about it!

Bulla: Then you'll just go hungry. it's not my problem. *walks away with head raised*

Vegeta: ... teenagers.

(back in Goku's house)

BOOM!

Goku: Oh, no! She's gonna kill me! *throws a bucket of water over house* I knew what i was doing! I just put everything in the over and set that to "Broil" Maybe an hour is too long, but still!

(door opens)

Goku: *screams like a girl*

Chi-chi: What the heck did you do?!

Goku: *reveals a pot of fire* Breakfast? Eh-hehe-heh...

Chi-chi: HOW CAN YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! YOU LET THE HOUSE BURN DOWN! *starts to cry* You probably did this on purpose! He doesn't love me anymore!

Goku: it's not like that!

Gohan: *flies to burned house.* What in the world happened?! DAD!

Goku: Please don't tell Vegeta, he's gonna bother me about it for a month!

*picture flashes*

Goku: *spots Trunks with a camera* HEY!

Trunks: Don't fret over it. My Dad burned his house down too.

Gohan: Now how did he do that?

(earlier in Bulma's house)

Vegeta: How do you fix this stupid thing?!

Bulla: Call the people who maade it. Duh.

Vegeta: Forget it! I know what i'm doing! *bangs of fridge, fridge explodes for no reason*

Bulla: MOOOOOM!

Vegeta: Curse this earth and it's stupid earthling devices! How can a lousy fridge explode?!

*House burst in flames*

Vegeta: That's not even possible!

(present)

Gohan: it's not as bad as dad's accident.

Goten: This is what happens when mom doesn't make it home in time.

Trunks: Can't blame him, he's always hungry like dad.

Pan: Gradpa! What have you done?!

Hercule: *laughs like an idiot*

Bulma: *arrives on car* Just great, it's happening here too?!

Bulla: Did they ever go to school?

Ci-chi: Goku was pulled out of a forest, what do you expect?

Vegeta: Kakarot, you fool! You burned yours down too?!

Pan: Well, they can live on our house until there's gets fixed.

Vegeta: *teleports to pan's house and blows it up, and comes back* It's on fire too.

Videl: WHAT?!

Gohan: VEGETA!

Piccolo: *arrives from nowhere* Looks like everyone's telling campfire stories i see. Sitting around the fire. Marshmellows?

Gohan: wait, i thought you was in hell!

Piccolo: Well, uh... they broke out again.

Everyone: WHAT?!

17: *flies around, destroying everything*

Krillin: I thought he was dead!

Goten: *looks at krillin* I thought he killed you.

Krillin: Shenron brought me back!

Gohan: Shouldn't dad be with Shenron?

Goku: There was no tasty food there... but now he's after me.

Vegeta: YOU IMBECILE!

Pan: See? This is what happens when Grandpa becomes a kid again! even i can think better than him!

Trunks: I hope he ate already.

Majinbuu: Not good.

17: DIE! *fires beams everywhere.*

18: Not again!

Marron: Why does my uncle have to be a lunatic?

Vegeta: *destroys 17 with ki blast* There. Pest has been controlled.

Bulma: Rude.

Master Roshi: *tries to hit on Bulma*

Vegeta: *knocks Roshi out* Stupid man.

*Sky becomes dark*

Krillin: Not good, he's here!

Yamcha: *flies to group* We better get out of here!

*dragon appears*

Goku: hey! You're not shenron.

Rayquza: ... oops, wrong domain. *goes away*

Trunks: Some close call huh? Who was that thing anyway?

*sky grows dark again*

Everyone: He's here!

*people from hell fall from the sky*

Pan: Not again!

Nappa: VEGETAAAAAA! *tries to attack vegeta*

Bulma: How many foes are up there?!

Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9000!

Broly: Ka-kakarot!

Goku: He shouldn't be here!

Nappa: AHHH! *attacks Bulma instead*

Vegeta: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BULMA! *goes Super Saiyan and destroys Nappa with the same attack he killed him with years ago*

*Moon appears in sky*

Pan: That's not right! it's morning!

Goten: Gohan! Your tail grew back!

Gohan: But i thought they removed it for good!

Vegeta: Don't look up in the sky you fool!

Piccolo: I thought i blew that pesky thing up a long time ago!

Trunks: This is Shenron's doing!

Dodoria:: Hey stupid! Look up here!

*Goku and Gohan look up.*

Vegeta: Now you've done it fools!

Bulla: We're going to die!

Hercule: I'm outta here! *runs away*

Videl: Dad! Come back here and help us!

*Gohan and Goku become giant apes*

Everyone: *screams*

Dende: We have to cut of their tails!

Piccolo: better yet, let's destroy the moon!

Shenron: *appears* NO one touches the moon! *destroys piccolo.*

Goten: Not Piccolo!

Shenron: GOKU! How dare you escape!

Great ape Goku: *roars*

Shenron: What happened to them?

Vegeta: You shouldn't worry about them. Worry about me instead! I'll show you why you should fear a Saiyan! *attempts to attack Shenron*

*Shenron's eyes glow, Vegeta disappears*

Bulla: Dad!

Trunks: *glares at dragon* Where have you placed my father?!

(meanwhile)

Vegeta: *stands in a fluffy pink field* Where the heck am i?

*Fluffy cute creatures appear*

Vegeta: What the-?

Creature: HI!

Vegeta: That dragon sent me here?! I have no time to fool around with children's play! *Tries to walk away, creatures follow* Go bother someone else. I am not interested in your little friendships lessons or number counting!

Creature: play with us! let's have fun!

Vegeta: If you don't leave me alone, all you'll be playing with is my fist in your face! Then i'll be the only one having fun beating you to a pulp!

Creatures: ... *explodes into thousands of worms*

Vegeta: Disgusting! *backs away quickly, worms follow* Stop following me! *sprints away, worms still follow* THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SINCE! WORMS CANNOT BE EXPOSED IN THE SUNLIGHT! GET AWAY FROM ME!

(back to everyone else)

Trunks: You sent my father... and he is afraid of worms...

Gotan: And i thought my father's fear of needles was childish...

Shenron: If all of you wish to live, then have your Goku come with me.

Bulla: We would, but he turned into a giant monkey!

Goten: And what about my brother?!

Shenron: No one destroys the moon. It will be needed for the future.

Trunks: So that we can have rampaging ape's every month?! I don't think so!

*shenron's eyes glow red*

*Trunks catches on fire, then runs around screaming*

Bulma: He's... impossible! How can we convince him that this was probably an accident?

*explosion*

Bulma: WHAAAAH!

Great apes fire beams everywhere.

Chi-chi: *sobbing* First he turns into a kid, now my husband is a giant monkey! Not just him, but my boy too! How worse could this possible get?!

Great ape Goku: *picks up chi-chi, roars on her face*

Chi-Chi: Goku! You put me down right now! You hear me! Put me down!

Bulma: It won't work! When he adopts that form, he losses all his reasoning! So does Gohan!

Chi-chi: *takes out giant needle* Oh really? *aims it a Goku* It's time for you shots!

Great Ape Goku: *screams and releases his wife, then runs away.*

Chi-chi: You come back here!

Yamcha: Okay, now all we have to do is cut off Gohan's tail right? that shouldn't be too hard!

Broly: Kakarot!

Goten: I'm starting to get tired of this guy. Hopefully he won't look at the moon.

Broly: *looks at moon, turns into Great Ape*

Bulma: You idiot! Your big mouth will get us killed!

*huge beam vaporizes Broly*

Everyone: Huh?

Piccolo: Looks like i'm on guard duty.

Goten: But Shenron...

Piccolo: I'm already dead, remember?

Raditz: *shows around* Where is Kakarot?! his time, i'll make sure he stays dead!

Bulma: You never killed him. he sacrificed his life so that the both of you can die, remember?

Raditz: I don't care, i just want him dead and- *spots Gohan Great ape* WHAT IS THAT?!

Piccolo: Your nephew turned into an Oozaru. I think he wants to crush you.

Raditz: two can play in that game! *looks at moon*

Great Ape Gohan: *Vaporizes Raditz with beam*

Piccolo: Serves him right. *shoots beam at Gohan's tail, Gohan becomes normal again*

Pan: Ew! My Papa's naked! Somebody put some clothes on him!

Piccolo: *Fires magic beam on Gohan. Clothes appears, worn on him.* Done.

Trunks: What about Goku?

Shenron: *eyes glow, Goku comes back in normal form.*

Goku: uh... what happened.

Pan: Why even bother asking that question. *snaps* YOU TURNED INTO A GIANT GORILLA AND STARTED DESTROYING EVERYTHING!

Goku: Sorry Pan. I just can't control myself in that form.

Bulma: Lucky for us he still has his tail. We'll be even more lucky if he looks at the moon again.

Goku: Really?!

Bulma: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

Goku: Uh... where's Vegeta?

Shenron: 8eyes glow, Vegeta returns*

Vegeta: Get away from me you slimy disgusting thing! *runs into Bulma*

Bulma: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Vegeta: Wait... i'm back here?! *gets punched by Bulma, has no effect* WHY, YOU!

Yamcha: Don't fret over it Bulma. Shenron just brought him back from a place full of worms.

Krillin: The Prince of all Saiyans, and he's afraid of worms.

Vegeta: *face turns red* Shut your insolent mouth! Or I'll blow it up!

Bulla: I don't want to know what he went through... but HELLO?! *startles everyone* Dad! haven't you forgotten that our house is STILL on fire?!

Vegeta: Book us up in a hotel.

Bulma: EW! Are you insane?! Other people who probably has no hygiene uses those rooms too! there is No way i'm going in there!

Vegeta: Earthling woman...

Trunks: Mom... that might be the only option we have right now.

Bulla: There better not be anything disgusting in there...

Goku: Uh.. well then... maybe i can fix the houses?

Shenron: I'll take care of that. *eyes glow again, houses are normal again.* Now Goku... you come with me.

Goku: No way! *everyone gets scared* I mean... I would love to, but the food there is terrible!

Shenron: Don't question me!

Goku: That wasn't a question.

Shenron: You try my patients!

Goku: Sorry to make you wait.

Shenron: *snatches Goku and flies away.*

Everyone: ...

Trunks: Now what?

Vegeta: We go home.

Bulla: You still have a fridge to fix.

Vegeta: Do you think I know that?!

_**A/N**: So, how do you think. Surprised huh? I love to watch Dragon ball as well. More stories will be here soon!_


End file.
